Jealousy, Aniue, jealousy
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: (Fem!Amaimon/AmayaxMephisto) Amaya sabía que tenía varios primos y hermanos, pero, sin embargo, solo podía ver a Mephisto. Pero ahora, que su hermano parecía solo estar interesado en el Okumura, sentía que iba a enloquecer.


**Jealousy, Aniue, jealousy…**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a Kazue Kato.

**Pareja: **MephistoxFem!Amaimon

**Advertencia: **Semi AU y semi Gender Bender. Posible OOC. Incesto.

* * *

Amaya sabía que tenía varios primos y hermanos, pero, sin embargo, solo podía ver a Mephisto.

Por alguna razón siempre había sentido una especie de "admiración" hacia él. Simplemente sentía que quería estar con él todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, y para su tristeza, no era posible.

Ella podía recordar que de pequeña, tal vez hace cientos o miles de años, no podía entender porque su hermano mayor se ausentaba tanto en Gehenna. No entendía que era lo que había llamado su atención en Assiah. Y lo extrañaba, se sentía sola y se resguardo en entrenar para ser más fuerte, como la reina de la tierra que debía ser.

Y el día más feliz de su vida fue cuando pudo ir por primera vez a Assiah, reuniéndose con su hermano mayor en una zona de construcción. Lo que más quería en ese momento era correr hacia él y abalanzársele encima, abrazarlo, pero tenía que mantener la compostura. Y en el momento en que pudo le preguntó cuando volvería a casa (a su lado) aunque su respuesta no le satisfizo.

Él no tenía interés en volver con ella a casa. Y Amaya empezó a darse cuenta del porqué, por Rin Okumura, el vástago más joven de su padre. El cual estaba bajo el cuidado de su hermano mayor. Ese chico por alguna razón atraía la atención de su padre y su Aniue* casi a un punto obsesivo.

Y desde su rencuentro, todas las veces que ella lo visitaba era para hablar del Okumura mayor. Para pesar de Amaya, pues Mephisto no parecía estar interesado en otra cosa. Y a ella por algún motivo le molestaba eso. A veces solo quería decirle a su hermano mayor que dejara de hablar de ese tipo y que se concentrara por un minuto en ella, pero no se atrevía. Él era su Aniue y debía respetarle.

Pero el hecho de que Mephisto pareciese tener solo a Rin en la cabeza le enloquecía. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que quería ser la única en la que su hermano mayor pensara.

Pero no era así y eso le frustraba.

Tampoco entendía porque el Okumura le llamaba tanto la atención, ni que fuera el más fuerte. (Algo que había visto cuando luchó contra él en el parque de diversiones de su hermano)

Sabía que técnicamente los Okumura también eran sus hermanos, pero ella no quería permitir que se robaran toda la atención de SU hermano mayor.

Y ahora estaba sentada frente al escritorio de su hermano mayor, viendo como este leía algunos documentos de su trabajo como director.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Amaya?- Escuchó la masculina voz de su Aniue y elevó el rostro para verle.- Es extraño verte así. Tan…callada.

\- No me ocurre nada, hermano.- Dijo después de unos momentos en silencio, en los que se quedo perdida en los ojos verdes y penetrantes de Mephisto.

\- ¿Segura?- Amaya se sorprendió, Mephisto nunca le preguntaba tanto sobre como se sentía.

\- Si.- Asintió, manteniendo una expresión neutral.- Tan solo quería saber cuando vas a terminar con eso. Estoy un poco aburrida.

\- Ah, en unos minutos.- Respondió Mephisto, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa y estirándose.- Solo debo terminar con esta ficha reciente de Rin Okumura y…

\- Rin, Rin, Rin ¿¡Por qué siempre era Rin!?

Amaya apretó los dientes hasta que escuchó un leve crujido, nada grave por supuesto.

Se levantó golpeando la mesa, sorprendiendo a su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Por qué siempre él?- Reclamó, aunque sin cambiar su expresión neutra pero su voz sonaba muy molesta.- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso?- Preguntó Mephisto poniendo una sonrisa media burlona.

\- ¿Por qué solo piensas en él? ¿Por qué Rin Okumura se ha vuelto tan importante de pronto?- Preguntó elevando la voz.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no…? ¿Por qué no yo?- Murmuró eso ultimo con un poco de vergüenza.

Mephisto abrió los ojos sorprendido ante eso último. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia ella hasta quedar frente a frente.

\- ¿Hermanita, acaso estás celosa?- Dijo burlonamente.

\- Tal vez, no se.- Amaya se encogió de hombros y Mephisto volvió a sorprenderse por su actitud.- Aunque no se porque. Pero no soporto que estés tan al pendiente de Rin Okumura. Yo…

Amaya se detuvo, pues sintió como Mephisto coloco su mano enguantada sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos. Y de inmediato aquella zona se tiño del sonrojo.

\- Je.- Musitó el hermano mayor.- Es curioso que estés tan molesta por esto, Amaya.

La demonio no respondió, solo miró aquellos ojos verdes que la veían, aunque ella no pudo distinguir si la veían con burla o con otro sentimiento que ella no conocía.

No podía comprender porque de repente se sentía tan nerviosa, él era solo su hermano no tenía por qué sentirse así.

Lentamente bajó la mirada como si no soportase ser observada de esa forma por Mephisto.

\- Aunque no se porque…- Repitió en un murmullo.- Detesto ver que solo te interesa él. ¡Tu eres mi hermano y…y…!

\- ¿Y?- Preguntó, colocando una mano en su mentón para hacer que lo mirara.

\- ¡Y no te compartiré con ellos!- Exclamó ya cansada, necesitaba relajarse, tal vez algunos dulces ayudarían.

Mephisto solo sonrió perversamente, recién entonces Amaiya se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, es más, jamás le había levantado la voz tanto a su hermano mayor.

\- Yo…- Intentó disculparse pero su boca fue rápidamente atrapada por los labios de Mephisto.

Amaya abrió los ojos por sorpresa y los mantuvo así hasta que los cerró completamente. Estaba sintiendo…algo muy agradable en el pecho. Era una sensación dulce y cálida (así eran para ella los labios de su Aniue). Pero a la vez extraña, como prohibida (a fin de cuentas, eran hermanos).

Casi por instinto la peli verde se paró en la punta de los pies, pues, aunque era una chica más o menos alta, no era rival para el más de un metro noventa de Mephisto. Por eso el beso empezó a hacerse más profundo.

El demonio mayor rodeó la cintura de Amaya con sus brazos atrayéndola más a él. Ella pudo sentir una especie de descarga eléctrica por esa sensación. La ultima vez que la había sentido fue hace cientos de años en la ultima visita que hizo su hermano a Gehenna, en la que ella había aprovechado la situación para robarle un inocente abrazo (el ultimo hasta ahora), que para su sorpresa fue correspondido.

La peli verde no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero finalmente se separaron, disfrutando del sentir la respiración levemente agitada del otro.

Al estar lo suficientemente separados como para ver bien al otro, Mephisto sonrió de lado y dijo:

\- Te sientan bien los celos hermana…

Amaya no respondió, simplemente volvió a ponerse de puntillas, buscando el calor de los labios del demonio. Siendo correspondida de inmediato.

Y es que cuando sentía esa sensación en su pecho, se olvidaba completamente de la rabia que sentía hacia la idea de separarse de su Aniue, de que él ya no le hiciera ni un caso. Se olvidaba de los momentos de soledad que pasó sin su compañía en Gehenna y solo pensaba en el ahora. Feliz de saber, que con esos "besos", Mephisto le demostraba que ella era lo más importante. Y aquella sensación de "celos" desaparecía de su corazón.

* * *

*Aniue: Es la forma antigua o tradicional de decir hermano mayor, es usado en familias muy tradicionales. Es la forma en la cual Amaimon suele llamar a Mephisto, por ello decidí utilizar este termino un par de veces.

* * *

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado este one-short. Si les gusta esta pareja, les recomiendo leer otro one-short que subí: **Goodbye Aniue.

**Se que este tipo de parejas son muy raras, pero me gustan y quise compartir estos escritos con ustedes. Esperare sus comentarios.**


End file.
